Una promesa por cumplir
by Kotomi-Hirose
Summary: Tomoe a recuperado todos sus recuerdos...lo que significa que descubrió los viajes de Nanami...cual fue su reaccion? Que pasó después? Cumplirán la promesa de casarse? Descubrelo en este fic :D


Habían pasado recién dos días desde que tomoe recupero sus memorias; pensé. Lo peor es que hemos actuado raro últimamente… el no me habla y yo no le digo nada.

-Nanami-chan en que piensas?.

-en nada Mizuki. Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.-Es solo que mañana tengo examen de mate y odio esa materia…

-pues deberías ponerte a estudiar Nanami-san. Me dijo Mikage-san entrando al comedor en donde me encontraba con Mizuki

-Mikage-san tienes razón. Dije levantándome de la mesa.-Iré a mi habitación, hasta mañana a todos…

Al dirigirme a mi habitación vi a Tomoe ahí mirándome fijamente lo cual me sorprendió y me hizo sonrojar levemente…

'Tomoe no quiero hablar contigo'. Pensé. Pero para que este parado en mi cuarto quiere decir que quiere preguntarme algo…será sobre Yukiji-san? no quiero que me diga que esta enamorado de ella y no de mi o que me reclame por hacerme pasar por la mujer que ama…

-Nanami…quiero hablar contigo. Me dijo con seriedad.-ven conmigo…

-Tomoe yo…no quiero porque tengo sueño y mañana me voy a levantar temprano para estudiar. Dije sonriendo nerviosa y caminando rápido

-Creo que me entendiste mal. Me dijo mirándome fijamente.-no te dije que si podías venir a hablar, te digo que vengas y ya.

Y así jalándome me llevo al porche donde lo único que nos iluminaba era la inmensa luna llena que hacia que el ambiente se vea acogedor y hasta…romántico?

-debemos hablar de ciertas cosas que no me has contado. Me dijo mirando hacia la luna.-Mikage me hablo de tus viajes al pasado pero no sabe detalles así que…quiero saberlos…

-esta bien…dime que no entiendes ya que la historia es algo larga. Dije con cierta vergüenza pero sin apartar la mirada de la luna, al voltear vi a tomoe con un rostro tan lindo! Estaba pensativo, con una mirada seria y una respiración calmada.

-…Exactamente cuando estuve contigo y cuando estuve con Yukiji?

-Bueno…-. Dije tomando aire.-la primera vez que te viste con Yukiji-san era yo en su cuerpo, yo fui la que te rescató, también fui la que te dio los sasamochis y la que te dio la horquilla como promesa-

-Crees que eso no se?!. Me dijo impaciente.-Es obvio que eras tu la que me dio la horquilla…

-Tomoe…yo soy la descendiente de Yukiji-san así que supongo que por eso nos parecemos tanto…

-Entonces…la que me rescató no fue Yukiji…

Susurró. No escuché por lo que me molestó que Tomoe no sea sincero conmigo y oculte que aun…aun ama a Yukiji-san…  
Apreté mis puños con fuerza para así controlar mis emociones, pero no pude aguantar mucho pues sin darme cuenta ya había lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas

-Nanami. Dijo Tomoe mientras una vena saltaba de su frente.-Se puede saber porque demonios lloras? Es que acaso te arrepientes de rescatarme?!

-No!. Dije volteando a verlo molesta y sonrojada.-Ese era mi propósito después de todo, lo olvidas? Lo que no quería era interferir entre Yukiji-san y tú, Tomoe.

-Fue lo mejor. Me dijo con un semblante más calmado.-ella…aborrece a los demonios como yo así que supongo que si hubiera sido ella con la que me hubiera encontrado la primera vez que nos vimos, ella hubiera intentado exterminarme por lo que la hubiera matado y no existieras tu…

Un silencio incómodo y vergonzoso llenó el lugar…Tomoe intentó no mirarme pero yo ya me había dado cuenta que estaba algo avergonzado. Aún así había algo que oscurecía mi corazón…Tomoe aún piensa en ella y por eso ya no podemos hablar como antes…más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, yo ya no tenía oportunidad con Tomoe… ya no desde que recuerda a Yukiji-san

-Ni modo tendré que cumplir nuestra promesa…eso sabes lo que significa verdad Nanami?...  
El recordar la promesa me hizo sonrojar al instante y ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

-s-si…

-Ahhh. Suspiro desganado.-ni modo hay que cumplir las promesas así que no tengo opción…

Es ese tono tan altanero y malhablado de siempre…pero esta vez sus palabras me duelen…

-Si quieres te libro de la promesa…

-Eh?

-Tú…aún amas a Yukiji-san. Dije evitando su mirada y fingiendo una sonrisa para así no sonar triste.-así que sería incómodo y frustrante casarte con alguien…que no amas…

-De que diablos estas hablando?

-En serio no tengo problemas con ello…me siento satisfecha con haberte salvado…no es necesario hacer esto. Dije con la voz un poco quebrada; si no quería que me viera llorar debía irme rápido.-Argh! Que sueño me voy a dormir!

Escuché mientras corría la voz de Tomoe llamándome pero no quería que me viera llorar…no quiero que sepa que estoy celosa de Yukiji-san…

Entré a mi cuarto y dormí hasta que me despertó la voz de Tomoe diciéndome que el desayuno estaba listo.

-No tengo hambre así que no desayunaré hoy. Grité desde mi habitación.-me adelanto al colegio Tomoe!

Y sin esperar su respuesta me fui. Al llegar al colegio vi a Kurama rodeado de chicas que lo elogiaban y reían nerviosas, cuando vi a mis amigas viniendo hacia mí me puse nerviosa

-No puedo contarles eso porque las espantaría. Susurré bajando la mirada

-Que las espantaría Nanami?

-Kurama!. Dije volteando a verlo.-Vaya que susto…creí que sería—

-Creíste que sería ese zorro verdad?. Me dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Por favor no me insultes Nanami.

-Kurama no hables mal de Tomo—

Esa frase me hizo recordar cuando al decirle eso a Mizuki; el me hizo viajar al pasado y conocer al Tomoe de hace 500 años…la primera vez que se vio con "Yukiji-san" y cuando empezó todo…

-Que te sucede Nanami?. Me dijo arqueando una ceja.-Tú no eres así…

-Kurama…puedo contarte algo?. Dije mirándolo fijamente

-Supongo que tenemos tiempo después de clases. Me dijo abriendo su agenda.-Solo debo cancelar un par de reuniones y podremos irnos a comer un helado.

-No canceles nada Kurama. Dije agitando mi mano y sonriendo débilmente.-no importa de todos modos no era tan importante.

-De verdad estas bien con eso?. Me dijo con inseguridad

-Claro que sí!. Dije sonriendo.- Así que no canceles nada ok?

A la salida me encaminé al templo y me encerré con miedo a que Tomoe quiera hablar conmigo. En la noche dije a Mizuki que me ayude a ir al pantano de Tátara a ver a Himemiko. Al llegar a aquel pantano me informaron que Himemiko no se encontraba ahí ya que había salido con Kotaro-kun y que vendría mas tarde…mi mente estaba hecha un desastre y no había acaso alguien que podría ayudarme a ordenar mis ideas?!

Al llegar al templo pensé en Kayako y que ella tal vez…no, ella tal vez este ocupada pero debería intentar hablar con ella aún así…

-Nanami-san te veo algo pensativa sucede algo?. Me dijo Mikage-san mirándome con preocupación

Al escuchar esas palabras sentí como mi corazón no podía seguir aguantando más y le dije a Mikage-san que por favor me escuche…cosa que acepto sonriente.

Fuimos a mi cuarto ya que era el único lugar en el que Tomoe no podría escuchar nada.

-Y bien Nanami-san de que me quieres hablar?. Me dijo sonriendo cálidamente

-Mikage-san yo…me siento algo frustrada sobre mi relación con Tomoe. Dije con cierta vergüenza

-Me dí cuenta que se evitaban desde ayer…para ser más específico tu lo evitabas y el buscaba la manera de hablar contigo. Me dijo con un semblante serio

-Bueno eso se debe a una pequeña conversación en la que—

-Terminaste huyendo mientras el te llamaba no es así?

-Mikage-san nos has estado espiando?!. Dije sorprendida y sonrojada

-No nada de eso Nanami-san. Me dijo sonriendo divertido

-Entonces como sabes de todo tan detalladamente?. Pregunté

-Pues porque Tomoe también recurrió a mi a contarme lo que sucedió. Me dijo sonriendo

-En serio?! Y que te dijo Mikage-san!?. Dije emocionada y nerviosa

-Lo lamento Nanami-san pero eso es algo que no puedo contarte así como lo que tu me digas no le contaré a nadie

-Bueno. Dije con desilusión.-supongo que no se puede evitar…

-Y bien Nanami-san? Vas a hablarme de lo que querías hablarme?

-Ah si…verás yo…huí porque no quería que me viera llorar…lo que le dije me dolió mucho ya que le dije que—

-Lo librarías de la promesa…

-Así es…por lo visto Tomoe te informó de todo…

-Nanami-san, esa promesa no es un contrato. Me dijo mirándome fijamente y sonriéndome con calidez.-esa promesa significa que todo el amor que se tuvieron hace 500 años y el de ahora por fin se consolidarán en un matrimonio que ambos acordaron—

-Pero el le juró amor eterno a Yukiji-san sin saber que era yo. Dije bajando la mirada con tristeza

-Pero ahora sabe que eres tu y no se retracta de lo que hizo; ahora sabe que fuiste tu todo el tiempo…

-Pero puede que Tomoe no se retracte porque sabe que si le hace eso me dolería—

-Acaso eres idiota?!. Dijo Tomoe abriendo la puerta bruscamente

-T-T-TOMOE?!. Grite sumamente sonrojada

-Tal vez lo mejor sería que aclaren sus sentimientos juntos. Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaba Tomoe

-Espera Mikage—

Mikage-san empujó a Tomoe para que ingrese a mi habitación y cerró la puerta para dejarnos solos…

Mi rostro estaba ardiendo y mi corazón latía fuerte de solo pensar que Tomoe y yo estábamos solos en mi cuarto y encima debíamos hablar del pasado…

-Estabas escuchando todo Tomoe?. No pude evitar preguntar

-Eso no importa ahora…

Noté que estaba nervioso…hasta preocupado…acaso estaba así por mí?

-Nanami…eres idiota o qué?. Me dijo con voz molesta pero sin mirarme.-En verdad piensas eso?

-Bueno la verdad es que sí. Dije con nervios pero a la vez con firmeza.-tu aún sigues enamorado de Yukiji-san verdad?

-No!. Grito mirándome.-Eso no es así… yo la quise…pero no sabía que eras tu

Un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación….eso que significa?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Tomoe. Dije con la mirada fija en el suelo y los puños apretados.-solo somos una deidad y su familiar…así que no es necesario que—

-Basta!. Gritó molesto.-Es que acaso no vas a escucharme?! Yo…no quiero eso…cuando digo que cumpliré la promesa es porque la cumpliré…

-Tomoe. Dije volteando a verlo con cierta duda.-porque tanto empeño en querer cumplir la promesa?

-Porque…quiero cumplirla…

Me ruboricé totalmente…es que Tomoe quiere…casarse c-conmigo?!

-Nanami…es que acaso no quieres ser mi mujer?. Me dijo arqueando una ceja

Mientras decía eso se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí y yo lo único que atinaba a hacer era ruborizarme e intentar alejarme…ya era imposible…estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro…

-T-Tomoe…eso no es cierto… es solo que como tu hablas de cumplir como si fuera tu obligación y eso no quiero…

-Pero acabo de decirte que quiero cumplirla…

-Eso significa que quieres…casarte?

Ambos nos avergonzamos al límite…esperaba su respuesta…quería saber si de verdad quería pasar el resto de su vida conmigo…

Se me acercó aún más…nuestros rostros estaban casi juntos…acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró:

-Si…

Me sorprendí bastante…mi rostro estaba ardiendo tanto que no noté que caían lágrimas de mis ojos…esa palabra logró calmar mi corazón…intenté separarme de él pero eso hizo que se apegara mas a mi…

-T-Tomoe?

Estaba muy feliz…quería verlo a la cara aunque mi rostro este hecho un desastre.

-Entendiste ahora Nanami?

-Q-que?

-Que si quiero casarme contigo…

Nuestros rostros estaban cerca…nuestras narices chocaban y solo nos mirábamos en silencio…

-Tomoe yo…

¿Gracias? No, eso sonaría vergonzoso…

Su mano acarició mi mejilla derecha limpiando mis lágrimas y yo llevé mi mano a su cabello, que ya sentía de por si ya que estábamos demasiado cerca y yo sin saber que decir solo bajé la mirada muy avergonzada…

-Nanami…

Nuestros labios se juntaron encajando perfectamente…

No lo podía creer…era todo tan increíblemente lindo…

Al separar nuestros labios yo lo abracé para que no viera mi rostro…

-Tonta…

Solté una pequeña risita, Tomoe era un caso perdido, ya que podía ser muy frío en ocasiones pero muy gentil a la vez.

Y así pasaron de ser deidad y familiar, a tener un nuevo acuerdo, una nueva promesa, un nuevo deseo…ESTAR JUNTOS

**Gracias por leer este fic :'D nos vemos en otra ocasión n.n**


End file.
